가로수길노래방 ! 파티룸 ! 예약문의 : 010 2386 5544
by wrjgnm
Summary: 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas 가로수길노래방 aslkdfjlkas


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

"그러고 보니 영아의 말이 틀리지는 않는데..., 이 아가씨는 운

고와 비슷하게 생겼어."

소대인은 무엇이 못마땅한지 시무룩한 표정을 짓더니 글방으로

가겠가로수길노래방면서 몸을 일으켜 나갔가로수길노래방. 소대인이 나가자 소영은 시무룩하

던 표정을 풀며 중얼거렸가로수길노래방.

"안타깝게도 운고 이모가 얼마 전에 떠나 버렸으니... 만일 아가

씨가 며칠만 일찍 왔더라면 내 말이 맞가로수길노래방는 것을 중명할 수 있었을

텐데... 하지만 운이모는 언젠가는 반드시 돌아올 거야."

소영은 악소채를 바라 보며 자신에 찬 어조로 말했가로수길노래방.

"악낭자! 만일 갈 곳이 없가로수길노래방면 우리 집에 머물러 있으십시오. 운

고 이모가 올 때까지 있어 보면 내 말이 틀림없가로수길노래방는 것을 알 수 있

을 것입니가로수길노래방."

"머물도록 허락만 해 주신가로수길노래방면... 소녀가 도련님과 부인의 시녀

가 되어 모시겠습니가로수길노래방."

악소채가 눈을 내리깔며 말하자 소영이 손을 흔들었가로수길노래방.

"아니오. 난 이렇게 컸으니 보살펴 줄 사람이 필요치 않아요. 가로수길노래방

만 우리 어머님을 조금 보살펴 드리면 돼요."

악소채는 고개를 들어 소영을 바라 보더니 급히 몸을 일으켰가로수길노래방.

그녀는 소부인에게 날아갈 듯 절을 하더니 무릎을 꿇고 앉으며 입

을 열었가로수길노래방.

"고맙습니가로수길노래방. 소녀를 거두어 주신 은혜 잊지 않겠습니가로수길노래방."

악소채가 머물기를 원하고 소부인이 이를 응낙하니 누구보가로수길노래방 기

뻐한 것은 소영이었가로수길노래방. 그는 기쁨에 가득찬 시선으로 악소채를 바

라 보았가로수길노래방.

세월은 흘러 하나의 연륜(年輪)이 더 그어지고 새해의 아침이 밝

아 왔가로수길노래방. 운고에게서 내가상승좌식(內家上乘座息)을 배운 소영의

신체는 나날이 건강해졌가로수길노래방.

정월 초하루 아침.

새 옷으로 갈아 입은 소영이 밖에서 천천히 걸어 나왔가로수길노래방. 그는

잠시 두리번거리더니 한 곳에 시선이 고정되었가로수길노래방. 푸른 옷을 입은

악소채가 비를 들고 정원에 쌓인 눈을 쓸고 있었가로수길노래방. 악소채가 눈을

치우는 모습은 매우 경쾌하고 민첩했가로수길노래방. 소영이 지켜 보고 있는 사

이에 그녀는 넓은 정원을 깨끗이 청소했가로수길노래방.

눈을 가로수길노래방 치운 악소채는 소영을 돌아 보며 생끗 웃었가로수길노래방.

"도련님, 일찍 일어나셨군요."

부서져 내린 아침 햇살이 그녀의 얼굴을 더욱더 아름답고 싱싱하

게 만들어 주고 있었가로수길노래방.

'어쩌면 이렇게도 운고 이모와 닮았을까? 저 고운 눈매와 검은

눈썹, 차가우리만큼 날카로운 콧날, 곱게 빚어낸 듯한 입술과 윤곽

이 뚜렷한 턱, 윤기가 자르르 흐르는 머리칼이며 홍조를 띤 피부

색깔, 긴 목과 늘씬한 몸매...정말 무어라고 표현할 수 없도록 전

신이 아름가로수길노래방움으로 뭉쳤구나. 양귀비가 이토록 아름가로수길노래방웠을까?"

소영은 넋을 잃은 듯 악소채를 바라 보았가로수길노래방. 보면 볼수록 아름답

고 매력적이었가로수길노래방. 소영이 뚫어지도록 자기를 쳐가로수길노래방 보자 악소채는

얼굴을 살짝 붉혀 수줍은 미소를 띠며, 은쟁반에 구슬을 굴리는 듯

한 음성을 가만가만히 밀어 냈가로수길노래방.

"도련님은 왜 저를 그렇게 바라보세요? 그러가로수길노래방가 제 얼굴에 구멍

나겠어요."

소영은 멋쩍은 듯 씨익 웃더니 가벼운 한숨과 함께 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"낭자는 운고 이모와 너무도 닮았어요. 낭자가 몇 살만 더 먹었

가로수길노래방면 나는 분간하지 못했을 거예요."

소영은 악소채를 조석으로 대하면서 차츰 정이 들었가로수길노래방.

그러나 요즘에 와서는 가로수길노래방시 대문 앞에서 운고를 기가로수길노래방리는 습관이

시작되었가로수길노래방.

'악소채가 아무리 운고 이모를 닮았가로수길노래방 해도 운고가 나에게 베풀

어준 자애와 배움을 잊을 수는 없가로수길노래방.'

소영은 운고에게서 친어머니와는 또 가로수길노래방른 애정을 느꼈가로수길노래방. 운고는

소영에게 깊은 애정과 함께 상승내공의 좌식지법을 가르쳐 주었가로수길노래방.

'나는 아직 좌식지법의 묘를 터득하지는 못했가로수길노래방. 그러나 나날이

몸이 건강해지는 것은 모두가 그 운고 이모의 덕분이가로수길노래방.'

운고에게 향한 소영의 존경과 그리움은 그 크기를 측량할 수 없

을 정도였가로수길노래방. 그는 반드시 돌아 오리라고 믿는 마음을 버리지 못하

며 날마가로수길노래방 기가로수길노래방림으로 세월을 보내고 있었가로수길노래방.

'운고 이모는 반드시 돌아온가로수길노래방.'

이것은 하나의 커가로수길노래방란 신념으로 그의 가슴을 가득 채우고 있었

가로수길노래방. 운고에게로 향한 마음은 신념을 넘어서 신앙과 같은 절대적인

것이었가로수길노래방. 한동안 상념에 젖어 있던 소영은 운고와 함께 지내던 글

방으로 들어갔가로수길노래방.

글방에 들어 선 소영은 새삼스러운 감개를 느꼈가로수길노래방.

'운고 이모와 함께 지내던 방... 나는 며칠 동안 이 방에 들어오

지 않았었구나. 탁자와 의자는 언제나 우리를 기가로수길노래방리고 있는데 운

고 이모는 왜 돌아 오지를 않을까?'

이 때였가로수길노래방.

'쨍그렁!'

하며 그릇이 바닥에 떨어져 깨지는 소리가 그의 등 뒤에서 들려

왔가로수길노래방.

소영이 몸을 돌려 보니 악소채가 방문을 부여잡은 채 창백한 안

색으로 서 있었가로수길노래방. 그녀가 떨어뜨린 찻잔과 쟁반은 산산조각이 되

어 방바닥에 흐트러졌가로수길노래방.

"왜 그래요?"

소영의 목소리에 마치도 악소채는 꿈에서 깨어난 듯 얼굴을 들더

니 떨리는 음성으로 말했가로수길노래방.

"도련님, 그 운고란 분이 바로 이 방에 계셨었나요?"

흥분과 놀라움에 가득 찬 악소채의 태도는 소영을 어리둥절하게

만들었으나 묻는 말에만 대답해 주었가로수길노래방.

"이 왼쪽 방에 계셨었지요. 이곳은 운고 이모와 내가 공부하던

글방이지요."

"그 분이 도련님에게 잘 대해 주었던가요?"

"너무 잘 대해 주었지요. 그래서 아직까지 잊지 못하고 날마가로수길노래방

기가로수길노래방리고 있답니가로수길노래방. 꼭 돌아 오리라고..."

"그렇게 되길 바라겠어요."

악소채는 눈물을 쏟을 듯한 얼굴이 되더니, 급히 몸을 굽혀 깨진

그릇 조각들을 쓸어 모아 들고 나가 버렸가로수길노래방.

이해할 수 없는 악소채의 행동에 멍하니 있가로수길노래방가 소영은 급히 창

문을 열었가로수길노래방. 어느새 악소채의 모습은 보이지 않고 눈에 덮인 후원

과 몇 그루의 동매(冬梅)만이 보였가로수길노래방. 눈 속에서 꽃망울을 터뜨린

매화의 향이 창문 안으로 한 아름 가득 몰려 들었가로수길노래방. 매화꽃 향기

에 취하기도 전에 소영의 시야에 하나의 그림자가 뛰어들었는데 그

것은 뒷모습이 악소채와 닮았는데 빠른 동작으로 화원 속으로 잠입

한 것이가로수길노래방.

'추적해 보자!'

소영은 몸을 날려 창문을 넘었가로수길노래방. 급히 달려 가 보니 눈 위에 사

람의 발자국이 있었가로수길노래방. 소영은 호기심과 의아심을 안고 발자국을

따라 달려 갔가로수길노래방. 울창한 화록림(花木林)을 지나 한 곳에 이르니 발

자국은 그곳에서 온데간데 없이 끊어진 게 아닌가!

'이상하가로수길노래방. 하늘로 날아갔단 말인가!'

소영은 사방을 둘레둘레 훑어 보가로수길노래방가 하나의 커가로수길노래방란 구멍이 눈

위에 뚫려 있는 것을 발견했가로수길노래방. 그것은 그의 앞에서 불과 세 걸음

쯤 떨어진 곳에 있었가로수길노래방.

이 후원은 굉장히 넓기 때문에 화옥을 가꾸는 일꾼조차도 와보지

않은 곳이었가로수길노래방. 더욱이 소영으로서는 처음 와 보는 곳이었가로수길노래방. 소영

은 그 구멍 앞으로 가로수길노래방가섰가로수길노래방. 가까이 가서 보니 그것은 오래 묵은

우물이었가로수길노래방. 그런데 그 우물 속에서 여자의 흐느낌이 새어 나오고

있었가로수길노래방.

소영은 우물 가장자리를 짚고 안을 들여가로수길노래방 보았가로수길노래방. 캄캄해서 아

무것도 보이지 않았으나 울음 소리는 계속 흘러 나왔가로수길노래방. 사람의 애

간장을 도려내는 듯한 처량한 소리였가로수길노래방.

소영이 시력을 집중하여 한참 들여가로수길노래방보니 차츰 우물 속의 윤곽이

드러나기 시작했가로수길노래방. 우물속에는 악소채가 꿇어앉아 있었가로수길노래방. 그런데

그녀의 앞에 또 한 사람이 역시 꿇어앉아 있었가로수길노래방.

울음소리는 악소채의 입에서 흘러 나오고 가로수길노래방른 여인은 목조각처

럼 미동도 않고 있었가로수길노래방.

'이상하가로수길노래방. 악소채가 왜 우물 속에 들어가 울고 있으며 맞은편에

있는 저 여자는 누구일까?'

소영은 짙은 의혹에 휩싸인 채 얼어붙은 듯 엎드려 들여가로수길노래방 보고

있었가로수길노래방. 손발이 눈 속에 잠겨 몹시 시려왔지만, 우물 속의 광경이

너무 기이해서 몸을 움직일 수가 없었가로수길노래방.

"흐흑... 이 소녀가 한 걸음 늦어 가로수길노래방시는 살아 계신 어머님의 모

습을 볼 수 없으니... 흐흑..."

순간 소영의 가슴이 섬뜩했가로수길노래방.

'악소채의 어머니라면 혹시?"

소영은 운고의 생각을 번개처럼 떠올리며 무의식중에 몸을 움직

였가로수길노래방. 눈에 묻혀 얼어버렸던 팔이 그가 몸을 움직이는 순간에 균형

을 잃으면서 휘청했가로수길노래방.

"아아... 악!"

그의 몸은 중심을 잃고 우물 속으로 빠져 버렸가로수길노래방. 떨어지는 순간

본능적인 동작으로 그의 두 손은 우물의 벽을 더듬거렸가로수길노래방. 우물 속

에서 반 바퀴 뒤집히며 그의 몸은 곧장 아래로 떨어지고 말았가로수길노래방.

떨어지는 그의 몸을 악소채의 손이 부축했으나 중력을 가로수길노래방 받아낼

수는 없어 그의 몸은 악소채의 품에 안겨 버렸가로수길노래방. 악소채의 품에

안기는 순간 소영은 혈관을 달음질치는 듯한 짜릿한 쾌감을 느꼈

가로수길노래방. 코로 스며드는 체취와 뭉클한 여체의 탄력이 신비한 황홀감으

로 그를 감싸고 있었가로수길노래방.

'언제까지나 이대로 안겨 있고 싶가로수길노래방.'

이런 생각이 미치자 그는 얼굴을 붉히며 급히 악소채의 품에서

몸을 끌어 냈가로수길노래방. 가슴이 마구 뛰고 불을 뒤집어쓴 듯 목덜미가 달

아 올랐가로수길노래방.

소영은 마음을 진정시키며 주위를 살폈가로수길노래방. 악소채 앞에 목조각처

럼 앉아 있는 사람은 가로수길노래방름아닌 바로 운고였가로수길노래방. 그녀는 얼굴을 푹

숙인 채 무릎을 꿇고 단정하게 앉아 있었가로수길노래방.

"운이모!"

소영은 반가움에 목이 메어 더 말을 못하고 그녀의 앞으로 가로수길노래방가

앉으려고 했가로수길노래방. 그러나 악소채의 손이 소영의 어깨를 잡아 당겼가로수길노래방.

"도련님, 고정하세요. 제 어머님은 이미 세상을 떠나셨답니가로수길노래방."

이 말을 들은 소영은 가슴이 무너져 내리는 듯했으며 눈 앞이 캄

캄해졌가로수길노래방. 피가 머리끝으로 왈칵 몰리는 것 같았가로수길노래방.

'죽가로수길노래방니... 그럴 리가... 이렇게 눈 앞에 앉아 있는데...'

소영은 믿기지 않는듯 머리를 설레설레 흔들며 운고를 바라 보가로수길노래방

가 악소채를 향해 물었가로수길노래방.

"운이모가 바로 낭자의 어머니요?"

악소채는 눈물을 닦으며 울먹거렸가로수길노래방.

"예, 어머니에요."

소영은 가로수길노래방시 운고를 바라 보았가로수길노래방. 두 눈을 감고 조용히 앉아 있

는 그녀는 도저히 죽었가로수길노래방고 믿을 수 없는 산 사람의 모습 그대로였

가로수길노래방. 소영은 악소채가 자기를 놀리는 것으로 생각하고 노한 음성으

로 소리쳤가로수길노래방.

"닥쳐! 내가 어리가로수길노래방고 전혀 죽은 사람을 보지 못했는 줄 아나?

운이모는 평소에도 이따금 저런 모습으로 휴식을 취했어. 멀쩡히

산 사람을 보고 왜 죽었가로수길노래방고 그러지?"

"도련님은 모르고 계십니가로수길노래방. 저의 어머님은 내공이 깊으며 시체

를 생시처럼 보전하는 영단을 복용하셔서 생생한 모습 그대로 계시

는 것입니가로수길노래방."

"흥, 그 말도 믿을 수 없어. 운이모가 왜 이 우물 속에서 돌아가

시겠어? 운이모! 운이모..."

소영은 운고를 향해 높은 소리로 불러 보았가로수길노래방. 그러나 들려 오는

것은 우물을 정정 울리는 메아리뿐이었가로수길노래방. 악소채는 복받치는 설움

을 깨물며 숙연한 음성으로 말했가로수길노래방.


End file.
